EXO-7 Falcon
The EXO-7 Falcon is an experimental, military-designed winged harness created for the Air National Guard and used by former paratroopers Sam Wilson and Riley during highly sensitive missions. Wilson obtained one of them to help Captain America and Black Widow fight HYDRA from executing Project Insight, and received an upgraded version when he became an official member of the Avengers. This version was destroyed along with Wilson, when Thanos killed half the universe, but was brought back along with Wilson after he was resurrected by Bruce Banner using the Nano Gauntlet. History Air National Guard and Riley pictured in Afghanistan]] Created sometime prior to 2014, at least two EXO-7's were built and deployed in Afghanistan. The suits were used by the Air National Guard and were given to Sam Wilson and Riley to use on their para rescue missions, including one mission to extract Khalid Khandil in Bakhmala, since helicopters could not be used due to enemy RPGs. One of the flight suits was likely destroyed when Riley was shot down, and the remaining one was locked away by the U.S. Military at Fort Meade once Wilson had retired from the military. War Against HYDRA battles against HYDRA's Quinjets]] In 2014, Captain America and Black Widow had appropriated the EXO-7 Falcon in order for it to be used by Sam Wilson during their war against HYDRA. Falcon initially used it to help with the capture and questioning of Jasper Sitwell, and again when their team was attacked by the Winter Soldier. With a mission to hack into HYDRA's Helicarriers, Falcon flew onboard the ships, battling Quinjets until, Falcon's EXO-7 was destroyed when the Winter Soldier attacked him and tore one of the wings off, before kicking Falcon off the Helicarrier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier New Avengers using the new wings as an Avenger]] In 2015, Wilson received an upgraded version of his EXO-7 to replace his old gear, similar in terms of its function, but with upgrades such as weapons, armor plating, communications, sensors, and a red trim for design. Wilson used his pack to arrive at the New Avengers Facility to join the second incarnation of the Avengers led by Captain America.Avengers: Age of Ultron Duel at the New Avengers Facility using the new wings to fight Ant-Man]] Upon hearing their alarm, Falcon intercepted Ant-Man when he had infiltrated their facility, as he used his Combat Goggles to see Ant-Man, forcing him into return to his normal size. However, during the Duel at the New Avengers Facility where Falcon then flew above the ground and used his Twin Guns to try and stop the intruder, Ant-Man was able to shrink down and rewire the wing's controls, making Falcon lose full control of the EXO-7 Falcon.Ant-Man Attack on the IFID Headquarters battles against Crossbones' soldiers]] In 2016, Falcon had used the EXO-7 against Crossbones and all his mercenaries during Attack on the IFID Headquarters. Watching from high on top of a nearby building, Falcon had used Redwing to locate Crossbones as the attack had begun, before flying into the battle as he picked up Captain America and dropped him in the battle. Having used the speed of the EXO-7 to take out several mercenaries, Falcon used the wings as shields to protect himself and Scarlet Witch from enemy gunfire, before firing off several missiles. knocking out Crossbones' mercenary]] As Crossbones and his mercenaries had escaped the facility with the biological weapon, Falcon chased them all into the streets of Lagos, before using his Combat Goggles to find them in those crowds. Flying through the civilians, Falcon found one of the mercenaries and slammed into him at full speed, knocking him out, before he learned that Black Widow was in danger, while Falcon sent Redwing to assist her, managing to take the biological weapon to safety as a result.Captain America: Civil War Avengers Civil War Losing the Wings having his wings confiscated]] After a month, Wilson used it during the Capture of Winter Soldier. Therefore, the jetpack was confiscated by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. Later, he escaped from the facility in Berlin, and his jetpack was recovered by Sharon Carter, who returned it to him. He used it later during the Clash of the Avengers. Clash of the Avengers Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes then met with Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff near to Leipzig/Halle Airport. Barton also recruited Scott Lang, who greeted Rogers and apologized in front of Wilson to the duel they had, while Wilson said it was a nice audition, but it would not happen again. locates team Iron Man's Quinjet]] The group all suited up in their own uniforms and made their way to the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle Airport where they would depart to Siberia on a Quinjet to stop Helmut Zemo's plan. While Captain America allowed himself to be cornered and disarmed by Iron Man's team of heroes, Falcon took position further away from the confrontation and scanned the airport. Falcon quickly found the Quinjet that Iron Man's team had arrived with in Hangar 5 using Redwing's lenses and alerted Captain America, revealing to Iron Man's team the rest of the various rebels as they all began running towards the Quinjet. scraps with Spider-Man in the air]] Falcon and Winter Soldier then made their way towards the hangar, until Spider-Man followed them, with Falcon noting that all heroes had gimmicks. Spider-Man attacked with a kick on Falcon and the two started to battle in the airport's terminal. Falcon fought Spider-Man in the air while Barnes tried to throw heavy objects at him. Spider-Man managed to bring Falcon to the floor by webbing his flight-pack and Wilson flung into a post store. With Falcon webbed up to a handrail Spider-Man asked if his wings were made from Carbon-Fibre, to which Falcon asked if the webs came out of him. Spider-Man lunged towards Falcon to knock him down onto the floor, only for the kick to be eased by Barnes, Falcon then controlled Redwing to take Spider-Man outside of the terminal and stop fighting. is chased down by War Machine]] Falcon and his team ran towards the Quinjet Hangar in order to escape, only to be stopped by a laser beam blasted by Vision, who implored the team who were against the Sokovia Accords to surrender now before it was too late. They refused and the two opposing sides charged towards each other, picking up an individual fight with Falcon tackling War Machine in the air. When Vision tried to attack Falcon, he was stopped by an electric arrow fired from Hawkeye, helping Falcon to fly away. Falcon was later chased down by both Iron Man and War Machine who used their weapons to try and knock him out of the sky, to which Falcon asked Hawkeye for some assistance. Hawkeye teamed up with Ant-Man to aid Falcon and stop Iron Man, firing him in his Ant-Man Suit from a scatter arrow into the Iron Man Armor, therefore stopping the rival team leader from chasing down Falcon further as Ant-Man disabled it from the inside. uses his wings to fight Iron Man while flying]] When Captain America's team realized that not all of them could win and get to Siberia, Falcon, chased by War Machine, suggested a distraction or diversion to be made so Captain America and Bucky Barnes can reach the Quinjet and Ant-Man volunteered to do it. He told them to wait for the signal and jumped onto War Machine's back. Ant-Man grew to an enormous size and caught War Machine behind Falcon, signaling the diversion. Falcon was chased by Iron Man as he flew in Ant-Man's direction. He quickly disengaged his wings to perform a freefall and launched Redwing, which flew directly into Iron Man's helmet, stunning him as Falcon re-activated his wings and flew off. After Captain America and Winter Soldier made it to the Quinjet, Iron Man and War Machine were behind them attempting to stop their mission. Falcon flew after them but as he saw Vision's laser beam getting closer to him, he avoided it. uses his wings to chase Iron Man and War Machine]] The beam, however, hit War Machine's Arc Reactor, disabling the suit. Rhodes fell helplessly thousands of feet onto the ground, despite Falcon and Iron Man's efforts to save him, and was left partially paralyzed by the impact. Falcon was then subsequently neutralized by Iron Man and taken into custody aboard the Raft, his equipment presumably being confiscated yet again. When Steve Rogers later returned to free the imprisoned Avengers, the EXO-7 Falcon was retrieved by its rightful owner. Infinity War fighting Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive]] When Wanda Maximoff and Vision are attacked and cornered by Black Order members Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight at a train station in Edinburgh, Wilson swoops in and manages to kick Midnight away from the two Avengers as Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff helps him in overpowering them, prompting the Black Order to retreat. The three then take Vision back to the New Avengers Facility where they reunite with James Rhodes and discuss about the threat that Thanos poses, Rogers suggest to take Vision to Wakanda in order to extract the Mind Stone without completely destroying Vision. fighting the Outriders in Wakanda]] Shortly after the Avengers’ arrival in Wakanda, the Black Order sets foot on the borders of the African nation with their massive horde of Outriders. The kingdom and the Avengers prepare to counter the attack as Wilson and Rhodes soar around the battlefield. When the Outriders start to pour through the barrier, Wilson provides air support and begin to fire down the Outriders before using the same tactic on the Threshers. After a massive, arduous battle against the Outriders, Wilson rallied with his allies to protect Vision against Thanos. Wilson unleashed all the firepower he possesses before the wings of the EXO-7 Falcon are rendered useless by the power of the Space Stone, grounding Wilson in the process. When Thanos collected all of the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, the EXO-7 Falcon is destroyed alongside its owner.Avengers: Infinity War Blip uses his wings to kill a Chitauri Gorilla]] The EXO-7 Falcon was restored along with Wilson after Bruce Banner used the Nano Gauntlet to undo the effects of the Snap. Wilson then used them in the Battle of Earth, which ended with the Avengers victorious.Avengers: Endgame Capabilities in flight]] *'Mechanical Wings': The EXO-7 features a pair of retractable wings for flight. In addition to simply being retractable, the wings are also highly articulated. While the first version was designed purely to facilitate flight and as such, lack durability to withstand ballistic impacts, the wings were vulnerable to high impact strikes and gunfire. The subsequent upgraded version featured armored wings, with enough durability to allow them to move and block gunshots and other attacks. Like Captain America's signature shield, they can be used as powerful melee weapons as well. **'Flight': The primary purpose of the EXO-7's wings is to facilitate powered flight. Thrust is provided by three miniaturized jet engines, housed in the backpack. They provide something on the order of 1000 lbs of thrust, which is enough rescue a grown adult from free fall, and ascend, thus countering the rescue's downward momentum. The primary control interface is a pair of hand grips, mounted on the wings themselves, and are supplemented with a cybernetic link to a pair of goggles. For safety reasons, the EXO-7 has a built-in parachute, in case it malfunctions or sustains damage. **'Increased Strength': While the EXO-7 does not provide strength augmentation in the same way as the Iron Man armor, the control grips on the wings allow the wearer to augment punches and other strikes with the powered actuators of the wing. A skilled user can use the wings and engines to increase the momentum behind an attack. These attacks have been known to hit opponents so hard that they thrown backward by several feet, being struck with the force of a moving vehicle. In addition, the user could lift up and carry off others while flying. The tip of the wings are also very sharp and with enough momentum, can penetrate the hide of a Chitauri Gorilla. **'Shield Manifestation': The upgraded EXO-7's wings are composed from a impact-resistant carbon fiber material, making it almost immune to small arms gunfire. By utilizing this and the suit's remote control pad on the left gauntlets, the wings can be programmed to form protective shields of various configurations by positioning the wings in a pre-determined formation. The wings can form a backpack-like formation behind the user, or be clamped onto the user's gauntlets and be used in a manner similar to the way that ballistic shields are used, allowing for Falcon to use his weapons while also protecting himself and others from enemy attacks. scanning for Ant-Man]] *'Combat Goggles': The upgraded version on the suit includes several enhancements to the goggles. They now have a built-in Heads-Up Display or HUD that allows its user to see in various spectrums and zoom in on the smallest of objects or the furthest of distances. The goggles also include a sensor system that tracks incoming foreign objects that could possibly be enemies. Wilson was able to track and see Ant-Man though Lang tried to evade him by constantly changing size and running. It can also sync with the Redwing to obtain its tactical data. *'Weapon Systems': The first EXO-7 harness includes two collapsible machine pistols that are stored at the traditional holster position at the user's hips. The user simply reaches for one and a mechanical aid worn on their forearm grabs the gun, after which it is assembled and extended into the user's hand for them to take. The current version of the suit shows several weaponized additions to his gauntlets. The left gauntlet utilizes a wrist-mounted dual emission machine gun controlled via clenching a fist, while the right gauntlet utilizes a wrist-mounted miniature rocket launcher. The suit later had miniature guided missiles stored on the topside of the jetpack that can be launched via the control panel in the left gauntlet. The missiles' targets are determined beforehand via analysis from Redwing. *'Redwing': A falcon-shaped drone that assists Falcon during missions. Redwing is stored in a compartment at the back of the EXO-7 and can be flown remotely via a control panel on the suit's left gauntlet. Redwing utilizes a specialized camera to view into 360 degrees and in multiple spectrums. It also has tracking software, allowing Falcon to be able to close in on hidden targets and determine an enemy's weak-spots. It is flown remotely and controlled by Falcon using a touchscreen on his left bracer. Despite being a purely mechanical tool, Falcon himself opts to treat it like an animal partner. Trivia *In the comics, the Falcon's Wings were originally created by Black Panther at the request of Captain America. *When spread, the EXO-7 Falcon's wings have red accents that are a nod to the Falcon's costume as seen in the comics. The latest version shows more similarities to the original costume through the chest piece and increase in red and white on the color scheme. *In an early concept of Spider-Man: Homecoming for the Vulture, his Exo-Suit was a modified prototype version of the EXO-7 Falcon. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Ant-Man (film) Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier Items Category:Comics Items Category:Video Games Items Category:United States Armed Forces Equipment Category:Avengers Equipment